


That was slick, sport.

by fauchevalent



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drinking, Drugs, F/F, Smoking, There aren't enough dawn/faith fics in the world, i don't know? it's just kind of weird and au, it's just normal and gay i guess, nothing underage but i don't know what bothers people so :0, they're at a club so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauchevalent/pseuds/fauchevalent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I thought you said you'd find me later." The brunette complains, but it's laced with a smile and Faith can't help but smile too ( into the rim of her scotch ). She downs the rest of her drink and looks up at the brunette, who extends a hand. "Dawn." She says, and there's a little bit of a blush in her cheeks that Faith thinks might be nerves. Faith takes her hand and replies with, "Faith," and Dawn smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That was slick, sport.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own BTVS!

Faith might just implode if she doesn't get out on the dancefloor soon. Sure, it's full to the brim ( which, come to think of it, might be the reason she's sitting on one of the couches, jiggling her leg like a madwoman ), but she  _needs_ to move.  
Frantically, she starts glancing around the dimly lit club, peering through the smoke and looking for holes in the crowd to push into.  
Her eyes land on a brunette, whose dress practically rides up her ass while she dances. She has... companions? Maybe? They don't appear to be her friends, or even with her, but they're grinding and grinning right up next to her.  
The brunette isn't looking at her crowd. Instead, she's scanning the horizon, eyes narrowed like she's looking for prey.  
The gesture reminds Faith a little of herself, and she finds her bouncing leg slowing to an eventual stop as the brunette locks eyes with her.

She's been caught staring.

Not that Faith cares, of course.  
In fact, Faith only quirks an eyebrow and bites out a smirk, and the brunette chuckles in her direction.  
If Faith was the kind of girl with modesty, she thinks, this might be where she would blush. Luckily, she's not. So she just keeps her eyes trained on the stranger, tilting her head in a question when the brunette arcs a finger.  
Not one to pass up a chance ( even if there's a possibility it isn't hers ), Faith pushes her way through the crowds, ignoring the  _HEY_ s and  _WHAT THE FUCK, LADY_ s she receives.

Finally, she lands beside the brunette, whose admirers have fanned out a little bit after realizing she's ignoring them, providing the two with a comfortable amount of space.  
"I was beginning to think you were ignoring me." The brunette mumbles into Faith's ear, and Faith shrugs.  
"So what if I had?"  
The brunette's lips quirk into a small grin and she nods. "Touche." The song changes and the brunette's eyes glint mischievously. "Dance with me."  
Faith swallows down a nasty retort and grins, not wasting anytime in getting down to business.  
The brunette, obviously, feels the same way - she's grinding on Faith in a way that even Faith thinks might be illegal, but Faith simply wraps both hands on the brunette's hips and leans forward to murmur in her ear, "You play dirty. I like it."  
"Is there any other way to play?" The brunette purrs in response, and Faith chuckles.

They dance for at least an hour - Faith's not counting, definitely not, but it feels like quite a few songs have passed by the time the brunette leans up into her personal space and says "Unfortunately, I've got to take a little break. Find me later?"   
Faith nods and watches as she goes, shaking her head. 

Not too long after, Faith seconds the idea of a break, and pushes back through the crowd to the bar, ordering a scotch and then grabbing a seat on one of the couches in the corner again. On the other wall, there's a matching couch, where a small group sits, passing around what ( from the distance, she can only guess ) Faith thinks is a hookah. She thinks she sees the brunette in the circle, but she doesn't take the chance, doesn't even look up from her scotch again until a little bit later, when she hears a familiar voice above her.  
"I thought you said you'd find me later." The brunette complains, but it's laced with a smile and Faith can't help but smile too ( into the rim of her scotch ). She downs the rest of her drink and looks up at the brunette, who extends a hand. "Dawn." She says, and there's a little bit of a blush in her cheeks that Faith thinks might be nerves. Faith takes her hand and replies with, "Faith," and Dawn smiles. "You know, my friends and I have a hookah, over there. If you'd like to come take a smoke?" She definitely sounds nervous, and Faith wants to see her in better light, see if the alcohol and smoke in the air is playing tricks on her or if she's really standing face to face with a  _nervous_ brune -  _Dawn_ , with a nervous  _Dawn_. Who  _she_ makes nervous, evidently.   
"A hookah, huh? Sue me, I'll take it for a smoke." Faith decides, a lazy smile falling across her face as she follows Dawn to the pipe.

It turns out the couch she was looking at  _was_ Dawn & Co - Co is a redhead named Willow, a blonde named Buffy ( who Faith thinks might be Dawn's sister ), a brunette named Tara, and one guy, named Xander. When she brings this up as a question, Xander is quick to assure her that Oz is up on stage, but will definitely be down here soon. As they pass the hookah around, Faith's eyes keep flitting to Dawn - when Dawn finally gets the pipe, she gets her show. There's the soft clicking that comes with inhalation, then the smoke floods back out through Dawn's lips, in smooth waterfalls of smoke. Faith bites down on her lip, because  _no one_ has the right to be that attractive while just  _smoking_ , and then time seems to fly by, because almost immediately, the pipe is back in Faith's hands. The famed Oz has joined them, and Faith watches Dawn out of the corner of her eye while she smokes and everyone else makes conversation with the musician - Dawn isn't speaking. She's just watching her.   
"I think," Dawn says, slowly, and beginning to stand, "that I'm gonna head out." She pulls what is  _clearly_ a fake yawn, but none of them give her a second glance. As she begins to walk away, she 'falls' ( Dawn is either  _very high_ or counting on  _everyone else_ to be  _very high,_ Faith notices ) and catches herself on Faith's chest. "Oops." She murmurs, and Faith grunts out a quiet laugh as Dawn stands back up.   
"I - I think I'll head out too, then." Faith says, and everyone says their goodbyes to her as she stands up and follows a smirking Dawn out into the moonlight.  
"That was slick, sport." Faith grins lopsidedly at Dawn, and Dawn grins back at her. If Faith was the poetic sort, she thinks she might wax poetic about how nice Dawn looks, just standing there, staring back at her.  
"So," Dawn mumbles, and Faith wants to pin her up against the brick and kiss her, so she does. When they pull apart, Dawn is breathless, but grinning wolfishly, and she finishes, "my place, or yours?"

 


End file.
